Percabeth: De mar a mares
by elisapaula9
Summary: Percy Jakson es un soldado que por sus meritos lo han ascendido ha capitán de su propio barco. Jason es el hijo del rey, el chco busca una esposa. Juntos se embarcaran en una gran aventura llena de amor y acción.
1. Sinopsis

DE MAR A MARES

SINOPSIS

Percy Jackson es un marinero de agua dulce que gracias a sus clases de esgrimas que le dio su padre Poseidón se ha convertido en el mejor soldado que tenía su humilde pueblo Tazacorte. Gracias a que en su última misión Percy derrotó a un grupo de piratas y recuperó todo su oro el rey de Tazacorte le ha concedido un ascenso, es decir, en vez de ser un soldado mas, ahora Percy será el que de las ordenes en su propio barco. Pero no todo es felicidad en este pueblo pues Jasón el hijo del rey y mejor amigo de Percy tendrá que encontrar una esposa y no es una tarea fácil, ya que el chico no quiere la típica chica, quiere una chica hermosa y valiente. La aventura de estos dos jóvenes comenzara cuando en la fiesta de ascenso de Percy, los chicos vean a una chica que les parara el corazón, ellos pelearan por la chica antes de saber su gran y oscuro secreto. En este viaje repentino Percy se planteara que está bien y mal, y verá que no todo es oro lo que reluce, también luchara ante sus sentimientos por la joven. ¿Qué hará Percy? ¿Sucumbirá al amor o escogerá el camino que cree correcto? Si quieren descubrirlo lean esta historia de amor y aventuras.


	2. Prologo

DE MAR A MARES

PROLOGO

La historia que voy a contaros ocurrió en un pequeño, humilde y pobre pueblo que se llama Tazacorte. Este pueblo se dedica sobre todo a la pesca y la agricultura. Tazacorte era un pueblo que muy pocos encontraban, pues era tan pequeño que no estaba en los mapas, gracias a eso Tazacorte se libró de la amenaza de los piratas. Poseidón era el mejor espadachín de allí, es sus días de juventud era el mejor soldado en la mar, él podría haber sido el capitán de un barco que le regalarían, pero se quedo en tierra por una mujer, que después sería su mujer con la que tuvo un precioso niño. Ese niño tenía el pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes como el mar, el pequeño fue llamado Percy. Percy creció con una infancia feliz, cada día de su vida su padre le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre los océanos y sus habitantes, y practico día y noche esgrima con su pequeño niño hasta que la domino como nadie. Percy podía batir a cualquier oponente que apareciera era el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años. Rápidamente se hizo famoso por su talento y el rey del lugar le dio un trabajo de soldado en la mar donde poner a prueba todo lo que sabía. Como Percy era un gran soldado se pasaba un montón de tiempo en el palacio real donde rápidamente se hizo un amigo inseparable de Jason el hijo del rey. Jason era un joven apuesto su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules eléctricos. El padre de Jason lo convoco para decirle que tiene que conseguir una esposa para que algún día le sucediera, el trono iba a pasar a la hermana mayor de Jason pero esta se escapo diciendo que este no era su sitio. Desde ese día el pobre Jason busca una esposa desesperado, ha tenido citas con prácticamente todas las chicas de ese pequeño pueblo, aunque ninguna le gusta, ya que él quiere a una chica guapa, fuerte, valiente y dulce, nadie en el pueblo cumple con esas expectativas y Jason cada día se deprime un poco más, el chico no está completamente en el hoyo porque su mejor amigo Percy está a su lado, le apoya y le infunde confianza. Percy y la tripulación detectaron la amenaza de un grupo de malvados y sucios piratas, cogieron el barco llamado el fulminador, allí la gente no tenía imaginación para poner nombres a todo en general, y todos navegaron asía el barco pirata para fulminarlos, de ahí el nombre del barco, Percy entro de polizonte al barco de esos piratas y se enzarzo en una lucha sin piedad con el capitán del barco pirata, todos los demás empezaron a luchar con los otros ocupantes del barco. Percy ganó su batalla matando sin remordimiento a aquel pirata, pues desde pequeño le inculcaron que los piratas eran seres malignos que solo querían tesoros y no les importaban matar por un tesoro. Gracias a las habilidades de Percy pudieron eliminar a los piratas y recuperar el tesoro que ellos habían robado. Después de esa gran hazaña el rey le otorgo a Percy ser el capitán de un barco que el rey le conseguiría, también tendría una tripulación y para concederle este gran honor celebrarían una gran fiesta.

**Hola gente aquí os traigo el prologo de mi historia, os prometo que la próxima vez que actualice será el capitulo número uno, por favor comenten que me motiva para escribir. **


	3. Capitulo 1

**Hola gente aquí esta como os prometí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia llena de amor y aventuras, advertencia, a la gente que no le guste el romance, las aventuras, las ganas de leer algo divertido y los piratas no están hechos para esta, si me permiten decirlo, fabulosa historia.**

**PD: Por favor dejen muchos comentarios.**

**PDD: Voy a escribir en primera persona si no os gusta y quieren que narre en tercera háganmelo saber.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Percy:

Yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cómoda y caliente cama, cuando la luz del sol se filtro en las cortinas y medio de lleno en la cara despertándome. Abrí los ojos y vi mi desordenada habitación, la ropa que he usado toda esta semana estaba tirada y desparramada por el suelo, también los libros que me regalaron estaban esparcidos por todo el escritorio, todos menos uno. El libro que no estaba esparcido por el escritorio, era un libro que contenía todo lo que se debería saber sobre el océano y sus habitantes, ese libro estaba en la maleta que prepare para ir a la mañana siguiente a mi nuevo barco donde en el sería el capitán, el libro era tan importante para mí porque es lo último que me regalo mi padre antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón y muriera, recuerdo que cuando se murió tuve ese libro día y noche leyéndomelo y releyéndomelo, vamos que es mi posesión más preciada.

Me levante de la cama y baje al comedor para ir a por mí desayuno, cuando entre en la habitación vi a mi queridísima madre poniendo la mesa. Mi madre, no sé como describirla, bueno empezare con la apariencia física, ella tiene el pelo marrón ondulado y perfectamente peinado, todo lo contrario a mi pelo negro lacio y que no quiere que lo peinen ni por todo el oro del mundo, sus ojos son de color marrón y reflejan todas las cosas buenas que hay en esta vida y por la que merece la pena luchar y dar la vida para que no desaparezcan. Ahora os diré como es su carácter, vosotros imaginaos a la persona más dulce, buena, cariñosa y comprensiva, que conocéis en sus vidas, pues aplicadle esas cualidades mil veces más y tendréis a mi madre.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor y miré el desayuno, el último desayuno que tomaría hecho por ella, pues mañana me embarcaría en una aventura contra piratas. El desayuno consistía en unas tostadas con mantequilla y leche de cabra de la vecina, era la mejor cabra del pueblo, con gofio como a mí me gusta. Empecé a comer como un cavernícola y rápidamente me lo termine.

-Hijo, que te he dicho sobre comer así, dijo por primera vez en la mañana mi madre.

-¿Qué así se come?

-No, que pareces un pira…

-Ni los menciones madre, le interrumpí.

-Percy ellos no son tan malos.

-¡Que no lo son! Mamá esos seres son solo maldad y no les importa matar, por eso cojo este trabajo para librar al mundo de la amenaza de los piratas.

-Bueno no vamos a entrar en una discusión tu último día en casa, después me abrazo y yo le correspondí a su abrazo.

-Mamá me voy a vestir y una cosita me estas asfixiando.

-Perdón, vete a vestirte cariño.

Subí a mi cuarto y miré una y otra vez mis dos posibles conjuntos del día, y no, no soy una chica **(Sin ofender a las chicas es que los chicos dicen eso, sin ofender a ellos tampoco) **Por fin me decidí y cogí el conjunto normal en vez del uniforme para esta noche, pues iría a ver a Jason y preguntarle cómo le iba con lo de encontrar una esposa. Jason es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, es un chico un poco más bajo que yo y tiene un año menos que un servidor, su pelo es de color rubio y sus ojos son azules eléctricos como los de su padre el rey, su sentido del humor es igualito al mío por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

Hoy sería el último día que podríamos hablar y no quiero dejarle sin hablar cara a cara con él. Miré el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared y tenía tiempo para ir al castillo volver y cambiarme al uniforme para ir a la fiesta que se celebraría en mi honor para ascenderme y al día siguiente estaría navegando en mi nuevo barco que me regalaría el rey por la noche en la fiesta, estaría surcando los siete mares en busca de los asquerosos piratas y matarlos uno a uno.

Pensar en mi nuevo destino hizo que pensara en mi sueño de matar a la pirata más mala y temida en todo el inmenso mundo y en quemar el barco de la pirata la perla negra el famoso barco fantasma que destruía ciudades enteras sin dejar a ningún superviviente, la pirata más temida no tenía un nombre pues ella nunca lo ha dicho y los que lo conocen nunca viven demasiado para contarlo, cuando alguien se refería a ella la llamaban por su sobre nombre la pirata fantasma, por su barco.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación y me levante y me dirigí para el castillo.

-Adiós mamá me voy a ver a Jason.

-Vale cariño pero no tardes que tienes que prepararte para la fiesta.

-Sí mamá.

-Y estaría bonito que el invitado de honor no apareciera.

-Mamá que vendré a tiempo para prepararme, no te preocupes, le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-No me digas que no me preocupe.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando me lo dices no puedo evitar preocuparme más. Le di mi mejor sonrisa que decía que no se preocupara.

-Ay dios estoy preocupada y ahora me preocupas más todavía, se quejo ella.

-Te quiero mamá, le di otro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también, no te metas en problemas.

-Mamá ya no soy un niño, me queje.

-Tú siempre serás mi niñito, esta vez me beso ella en la mejilla.

Me limpie el pintalabios de la mejilla y salí de mi casa, caminé por el pueblo, ¡Lo echaría mucho de menos! Miré delante de mí y vi que estaba enfrente del castillo, enfrente de la casa de Jason.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Hola gente os estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo de esta travesía espero que os este gustando tanto como a mí escribirla, imposible nadie le gusta esta historia tanto como a la escritora, ósea una servidora si hay alguna queja díganmela.**

**PD: Descargo de responsabilidad los personajes no son creación mía pertenecen al tío Rick, sola la trama que hay en esta historia me pertenece.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Jason:

Hoy me desperté muy temprano porque estaba bastante nervioso, ya que hoy mi mejor amigo y confidente mi padre le ascendería a ser un capitán de un barco que mi padre, si todo lo tiene que hacer mi padre, le regalara y no volveré a ver a mi mejor amigo en mucho muchísimo tiempo.

Os contare como es mi mejor amigo, es un pelín más alto que yo y tiene un año más, siempre me lo está restregando, tiene el pelo negro azabache despeinado, no puede peinárselo su pelo es un rebelde, y lo que derrite a la mayoría de las chicas son sus ojos, estos no tienen el color que normalmente tendrían en esta zona, su color es verde mar y por último algo que no tiene ningún sentido para mí, todas las chicas están enamoradas de su sonrisa, vale su sonrisa es brillante, perfecta y cuando la miras te dan ganas de devolverle otra sonrisa, pero nada más.

Ya estaba vestido con una ropa informal, ya que por ahora no tenia que arreglarme para una estúpida cita o para una fabulosa fiesta para divertirme. De repente en mi cuarto entró una sirvienta, creo que se llama Rosana, no se molesten por no saber el nombre es que en mi casa hay más de cincuenta sirvientas y treinta sirvientes no podéis pretender que me sepa todos los nombres, son demasiados y yo no retengo mucha información, soy demasiado malo en los estudios, imaginaos como de contento esta mi padre.

-Señorito Jason, si así me llaman aquí.

-Sí, que quieres Rosana.

-Su padre quiere tener una charla con usted.

-¿Dónde quiere que no reunamos?

-En el salón del trono.

-¿En qué planta? Si mi casa es la más grande del pueblo y tiene como unas tres o cuatro plantas, una azotea y un jardín con piscina.

-En la tercera señorito Jason.

-Vale, no voy a reconocerlo a alguien pero la verdad es que me da mucho miedo hablar con mi padre, me intimida mucho, pero si lo contáis lo negare rotundamente.

-¿Quiere algo más señorito?

-No gracias Rosana puede retirarse, dile a mi padre que iré a hablar con él después de asearme.

Rosana cerró la puerta dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y mi miedo, miré por la ventana y vi a los pájaros cantando y revoloteando libre, a las personas caminando sin ninguna preocupación, todos ajenos a la futura discusión que habría en apenas un par de minutos.

Yo quería ser uno de ellos, no quería tener ningún deber ni tarea, no quería estar estresado como últimamente siempre estaba por culpa de un padre que solo me presiona, quería ser uno de ellos con todas mis ganas.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la peor discusión de un padre a un hijo de toda la historia.

Os contaré algunas cosas que deberíais saber de mi padre, primera en lo único que me parezco a él son en los ojos que los tenemos igual. Segundo es muy duro conmigo porque cree que me escapare de casa como hizo mi hermana mayor Thalía, ella se escapo porque decía que este no era su sitio, su sitio era donde tendría mil aventuras y donde pudiera ser como era una rebelde que no hace caso a ninguna norma. Y tercero mi padre es el rey de Tazacorte, estaréis pensando ala que guay o eso te convierte a ti en un príncipe y pronto serás un rey y bla bla bla. Pues eso no es nada divertido, ya que te ponen a estudiar muy duramente para que seas un buen gobernante y tienes que tener una esposa.

Iba caminando pensando en mi mundo y me tropecé con una sirvienta, tenía el pelo marrón decorado con plumas y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Perdón me he tropezado, me disculpe.

-No hace falta señorito.

-Llámame Jason.

-Soy Piper, dijo la chica,

-Pues encantado de concerté Piper ahora me tengo que ir.

Me fui a la sala del trono y cuando entre vi a un hombre con cara seria, sí ese era mi padre al ver entrar a su hijo.

-Buenos días padre.

-Buenos días hijo.

-¿Querías verme? Pregunte nervioso.

-Sí hijo quería hablarte sobre el tema de tu futura esposa.

Tragué saliva, mi padre hace varios meses me había dicho que tenía que conseguir una esposa para sucederle y no había encontrado ninguna, las chicas del pueblo no son lo mío, quiero una chica inteligente, valiente, guapa y fuerte y nadie en el pueblo cumple esas expectativas.

-Hijo si no consigues una esposa antes de que se acabe el año tendré que conseguirte yo una, algo que no quiero hacer.

-Pero papá.

-Ni peros ni peras, hijo con lo apuesto que eres ¿Cómo no has conseguido ya una esposa?

-Padre todas las chicas de aquí son unas bellezas o son valientes o inteligentes y yo quiero todas esas cualidades juntas no separadas y cuando la vea a la chica correcta se me parara el corazón algo que ninguna ha hecho.

-Hijo tienes que dejar de ser tan exigente.

-Papá el amor no se puede forzar.

-Pues tienes que forzarlo, ahora vete no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, ¿Cómo podía amenazarme? Un padre nunca haría eso, él nunca actúa como padre él actúa como un rey, yo no quiero un rey quiero un padre. Estaba tan enfadado que al entrar en mi habitación di un portazo y todo el palacio vibro.

Rosana toco la puerta y entró en mi ordenado cuarto.

-Señorito Jason no quiero molestarle, pero tiene visita.

-No quiero vistas hoy Rosana dile que se marche.

-Pero señorito es su amigo Percy.

Al oír ese nombre levante la cabeza, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con mi mejor amigo.

-Dile que entre.

Rosana se fue de la habitación y yo mire por mi ventana y vi a mi mejor amigo esperando en la puerta estaba sonriendo y gracias a su sonrisa a mí también me entraron ganas de sonreír, me encantaba ese efecto que Percy causaba en las personas es una de las muchas razones por lo que lo quiero cerca.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Muy buenas a todos y todas mis lectores y lectoras, vale si lo confieso soy un poco feminista, solo un poco, esta es mi segunda historia como espero que algunos sabréis, si no, no me lo digáis que me entristezco, si soy sensible, os recomiendo mi primera historia Percabeth el amor está en el aire.**

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al tío Rick.**

CAPITULO 3

Percy:

Entré en la casa de Jason, siempre que vengo no puedo evitar formar una o en la boca y asombrarme, pues su casa es fabulosa, es la más rica del pueblo, ya que Jason es el príncipe, no puedo imaginarme a Jason con un corona, una capa y con una calavera en una mano recitando a un autor muerto, no se ninguno, ya que como soy un plebeyo no tengo derecho a una educación y tampoco es que me importe, pues es estresante porque siempre que veo a Jason estudiando está muy estresado.

Entre que estaba distraído pensando y mirando con entusiasmo la decoración ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi mejor amigo.

Toqué la puerta y Jason me abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Buenos días su majestad, le hice una elegante reverencia tropezándome y casi cayendo al suelo, casi.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y pasa mi capitán, puso su mano en la frente, haciendo un saludo militar.

Entré en la habitación de mi amigo, estaba perfectamente ordenada y todo estaba colocado en su sitio, no se podía comparar con el desastre que había en mi habitación, mi habitación era una pocilga y la de Jason era el Olimpo.

-¿Vas a seguir pasmado mirando mi cuarto?

-Lo siento es que la estaba comparando con la mía.

-No compares la mía está ordenada y conociéndote la tuya estará hecha un desorden.

-Vale, vale, me estas matando el ego.

Jason sonrío y se tumbo en la cama haciendo pequeñas arrugas en las mantas inmaculadas, lo mire mejor y pude distinguir dos emociones en su cara tristeza y enfado y yo solo conocía a una persona que le podía hacer sentir así.

-Supermán ¿Qué te pasa?

Jason se levanto y me miró, en esa mirada solo había tristeza.

-Nada que tenga importancia, lo importante es que tenemos que celebrar que es nuestro último momento juntos, Jason sonrío.

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte rubito, lo miré con la mirada más seria que tenia e hizo el efecto deseado.

-¿Cuáles son esas dos cositas que tienes que decirme?

-La primera está no es nuestro momento juntos porque nos vamos a divertir y descontrolar en la fiesta no aquí y segundo ninguno de tus problemas no son importantes para mí, ahora ¿Cómo te libraras de contarme el problema amigo?

-Eres de lo que no hay Perce.

-Eso indica mi victoria en el debate, sonreí triunfalmente.

-¡Esto no era un debate! Se defendió el rubio.

-Eso lo dices porque has perdido el debate.

-Bueno vamos a dejarlo.

-Señoras y señores Percy Jackson gana otra vez, dije esto como un presentador.

-Eres imposible

-Por eso me quieres, pero no te equivoques tú te tienes que casar con una chica y a mí me gustan las chicas.

-Te cuento mi problema o seguimos debatiendo, Jason sonrío.

-Cuéntame y sorpréndeme Supermán Rubio.

-Mi padre no me da mucho más tiempo para conseguir una esposa y ninguna chica me gusta ni un poquito.

-Vaya, tío tienes que dejar de ser tan exigente.

-Otro igual, yo solo quiero lo que doy.

-Pues da menos porque si no, no encuentras ni una sola novia.

-Ha-Ha que gracioso, ironizo Jason.

-Así soy yo, dije señalándome.

-Hablando de novias, tú tienes un montón de chicas detrás de ti muriéndose por que las saludes, Jason levantó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A sí? Pues ni me enterado.

-Tío no tienes alguna chica en mente.

-Ahora las chicas no me interesan, tengo muchas obligaciones con la patria.

-Esas obligaciones que dices que tienes son matar a todos los piratas.

-Ala mi amigo es inteligente, le abrace y él en cinco segundos se soltó, solo porque se lo permití soy más fuerte que él.

-La verdad es que los piratas son personas bastantes interesantes, me he leído un par de libros sobre ellos y sus normas y son muy guays.

-¿Un pirata y sus normas guays? Imposible.

-Tengo que decirte que no, serán malos y los odio pero… a partir de ese punto deje de escuchar y miré por toda la habitación y me encontré cara a número con el reloj y resulta que llegaba tarde a casa para prepararme.

-¡Llego tarde! Me voy.

Salí como un torpedo de la casa de mi mejor amigo, estaba por el pueblo y miré mientras corría las tiendas y a sus dueños que me saludaban, claro que lo hacían, ellos me vieron crecer y convertirme en un… chico, hombre, no lo tengo muy claro, todos los del pueblo son prácticamente mi familia.

Llegue a casa con el aliento en mano, abrí la puerta y lo primero que me encontré fue a mi madre enfadada por la tardanza.

-¿Te quiero mamá? Fue lo único que me atreví a decirle.

-Anda y tira para arriba a prepararte, esas fueron las palabras de amor y cariño de mi madre.

Como dijo la señora de la casa fui a mi cuarto y me prepare con mi uniforme, me miré en el espejo, no pude evitar sonreír, pronto tendría una nueva condecoración que diría que yo soy el capitán, a mí no me pasaría como a mi padre, no dejaría mi futuro puesto ni mi amor por la mar por una chica.

Me fui de casa, caminé por última vez por el pueblo mirando cada cosa con detenimiento, me fijé en una chica pelirroja con pecas, esa era mi amiga Rachel, todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de un servidor, como no estarlo solo tienes que mirarme, ella estaba llorando cerca de una fuente, decidí que no me acercaría, pues yo sería la causa de sus lloros, bueno no yo mi ida, y si me acercaba seguramente que me suplicaría que me quedara y no tendría el valor suficiente para decirle a la cara que tenía que irme y que no sentía más que amistad por ella. Seguí de largo aunque me costase ignorando los llantos ensordecedores de la dulce chica pelirroja.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Hola personas del mundo ¿Qué tal? Yo perfectamente genial, este capítulo va ser mas ñoño, ósea que tiene un alto contenido romántico que es clave para la historia.**

**PD: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del tío Rick, la historia es creación de una servidora.**

**PDD: Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo muchos besos a todos (estoy disponible) y a todas (me gustan los chicos)**

CAPÍTULO 4

Percy:

Seguía caminando por el pueblo cuando me encontré con mi amigo Frank, es un soldado, vamos un compañero de batallas y guerras. Frank es un grandullón, tiene mucho musculo, lo raro es ver su cara y cuerpo al mismo tiempo, pues tiene la cara de un oso panda muy achuchable, muchas chicas lo han abrazado por ese motivo pero al pobre Frank no le gusta que lo abracen por eso cada vez que alguien le abraza solo le puedes ver la cara de asco, por ese motivo discute todo el rato con Leo que el chico tiene una afinación muy notable por las chicas monas, en el sentido de guapas, las chicas no le suelen hacer caso a Leo porque es Leo un motivo más que suficiente.

Frank me llamó.

-PERCY llamó Frank otra vez.

-Frank, le salude con el brazo mientras él se acercaba corriendo.

-Percy estoy bastante enfadado.

-¿Por qué? Pregunte incrédulo como casi siempre.

-Porque no nos hemos juntado en todo el día y es tu último día aquí, se quejo Frank y yo me empecé a morir de la risa literalmente casi no podía respirar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes? Preguntó molesto Frank.

-Frank tío tu vas a ser parte de mi tripulación cuando parta, así que todavía te queda un rato de mi compañía si es que te gusta tanto, le sonreí pícaramente.

-Percy eres insufrible.

-Pues si no me quieres cerca no estarías hace un rato enfadado y molesto porque no estábamos teniendo un momento Percy y Frank.

-No existen esos momentos te los acabas de inventar.

-Estoy harto de ser el puchinboll de este pueblo.

-¡Pero qué dices! Anda vamos a la fiesta que ya te está haciendo efecto el licor sin haberlo probado, Frank me cogió por los hombros.

Frank y un servidor fuimos para la fiesta, mi acompañante no dejaba de quejarse de que íbamos muy lento y podríamos acelerar un poquito, pero yo tenía mis motivos para andar así de lento, yo quería ver y apreciar la belleza del pueblo donde me crie porque yo sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Vi una chica pasar muy rápido y no pude mirarle el rostro, lo único que divise fue su pelo dorado antes de que desapareciera por las callejuelas del pueblo.

Llegamos a la sala de fiesta que estaba perfectamente decorada para el acontecimiento de hoy, la sala estaba muy lustrosa brillaba, os juro que me podía ver reflejado en el piso, las paredes y el techo, había medallas de todo tipo colgadas por las paredes, en todas las esquinas se encontraba una mesa que sobre ella había un mantel blanco decorados en el borde con una cinta dorada, y encima estaba el ponche de color rojo tirando a rosa que debería llevar alcohol, también había copas de cristal muy refinadas. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un escenario de color púrpura y negro, encima de él se encontraba una botella de champan, y estaba allí por una razón, para cuando me regalaran un nuevo y moderno barco darle en el frente con ella para inaugurarlo.

Mire a mi alrededor fijándome esta vez en las personas y solo pude ver a tres personas, pues la fiesta todavía no había empezado, una de las personas era mi madre y no me extrañaba que estuviera antes que yo aunque yo saliese primero me entretuve hablando con mi amigo y observando el pueblo, la otra persona era mi mejor amigo Jason que estaba discutiendo con su padre el rey, el rey nada mas verme dejo su conversación con su hijo y se dirigió en mi dirección.

-Percy ya has llegado, exclamó el rey.

-Sí su majestad lo siento por la tardanza.

-No eres un chico que suele llegar tarde con su deber.

-Ya, mi tardanza es debida a que estuve observando el paisaje de este hermoso pueblo por última vez, no era una mentira en sí, solo le oculte el hecho de que estuve hablando con Frank.

-Bueno, solo vamos a tener en cuenta que has llegado, ósea que empiece la fiesta.

Todo tipo de personas empezaron a llegar después de las palabras del rey, no recuerdo mucho la primera parte de la noche, os contare lo que recuerdo de esa noche que cambio mi vida completamente, perdón, lo sé, no gustan los spoilers.

El primer recuerdo que se viene a la mente es que estaba bailando con unas chicas guapísimas y mis tres amigos: Leo, Frank y Jason.

Leo es un chico de origen latino, parece un duende de Santa Claus, os juro que si alguna vez Papa Noel se lo encontrara lo secuestraría para que fuera parte de su club de duendes crea juguetes y cuida renos, también tiene el cabello rizado de color marrón.

Pues como decía estaba bailando cuando un pelo rubio me atrajo y lo seguí, no puedo dejar ningún misterio si descubrir, es una de mis facultades misteriosas, ¡Corcholis! ahora tendré que averiguar porque es un misterio.

El pelo rubio de la muchacha se dirigió al jardín para ver la luna y las estrellas, se sentó en un banco y la vi.

De repente no era la gravedad quien me sujetaba a la tierra era ella, ya mi corazón no latía a su propio ritmo latía al ritmo de ella, sin ella no estaba completo, ella era mi vida, ya mi mayor deseo no era matar a los piratas mi mayor deseo era ella, haría cualquier cosa por ella, tenía el deseo de conocerla pero al mismo tiempo parecía que la conocía, solo quería que ella fuera mía como yo era de ella.

Lo que me cautivo fue toda entera, su cabello dorado brillaba con la luz de la luna y caía como una cascada por sus hombros, sus ojos grises eran calculadores pero yo sabía que escondían las emociones que ahora sentía, su piel resplandecía bajo las estrellas y ahora solo mostraba una sonrisa sin mostrar sus blancas perlas.

Quería acercarme a ella pero temía asustarla, era la primera vez que me sentía así, la primera vez que se me paraba el corazón y estaba nervioso, la primera vez que me… ¡DIOS!.. ¿Qué me pasaba?


	7. Capítulo 5

**Chicos y chicas lo siento por tardar en publicar, tengo dos escusas, primera he estado liada con mi otra historia y la segunda y la más importante tenía el capítulo hecho lo juro, pero no me funcionaba el wifi en el ordenador pequeño en el que lo tenía escrito y no me lo han solucionado, si os estoy mandando este capítulo es porque he pasado el texto de un ordenador a otro, vamos que lo he escrito dos veces.**

**PD: Comentad mucho que me lo he currado bastante escribiéndolo dos veces.**

CAPÍTULO 5

Jason:

Estaba agotado de tanto bailar, y ligar, como dijeron mi padre y Percy he bajado las expectativas, pero ninguna chica me gusta ni un pelín, solo quiero casarme con la chica adecuada con la que me vuelva loco y este perdidamente enamorado de ella como ella de mí, ¡Es tanto pedir!

Ahora estaba bailando con Percy, Leo y unas chicas hermosas, pero solo eso, no tienen ni un ápice de inteligencia, tampoco son muy amables que digamos, ni son valientes, pero Leo parece estar cómodo con ellas así que Percy y yo también.

Un momento somos cinco: uno, dos, tres y cuatro, ¿Quién falta? A ver está Leo, estoy yo dándolo todo en la pista de baile, sí, soy un gran bailarín, no, soy el mejor del pueblo y no es por soberbia, espera a lo que estaba, Leo, un servidor, las dos morenas descerebradas y falta… ¡PERCY!

¿Cómo podía a verme olvidado de mi mejor amigo? Ahora sin duda soy el peor mejor amigo de la historia, espera o tal vez es él, por no decirme a donde iba, o los dos. Bueno a lo que voy Percy ha desaparecido.

-LEO, grite al duende latino que bailaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa tronco? Dijo aun bailando.

-Lo que me pasa es Percy.

-Ay tío lo sabía era muy obvio por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices?

-Tranquilo amigo, ahora se entiende que no consigas esposa.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Tío yo no soy homófobo, pero es un poco raro, yo no les veo a ti y a Percy…

-¡Pero qué dices Leo! Le interrumpí.

-Digo…

-Ya sé lo que dices.

-Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tío no soy homosexual.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Percy?

-¡Qué ha desaparecido imbécil!

-Grítalo más alto para que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-De eso no te preocupes, todo el mundo lo sabe, le dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Vale, vete a buscar a Percy tú solito, sin el magnífico Leo.

-Leo, Percy es amigo de los dos.

-Ya, pero no puedo dejar a estas preciosidades, dijo señalando a las dos chicas que bailaban con nosotros.

-¿Vas a dejar a Percy por dos chicas?

Mi respuesta fue que ese asqueroso duende latino salió casi corriendo con las chicas que ponían caras de asco y acto seguido le pegaban una bofetada en la cara, seguramente conociéndolo les habría dicho alguna obscenidad, las chicas se fueron en la dirección contraria y Leo desesperado corrió lamentándose detrás de las pobres chicas, también tienen mala suerte porque mira que tener a Leo detrás es un quebradero de cabeza.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando a Percy, no lo encontraba, me estaba desesperando cuando vi a Frank y fui a preguntarle por el paradero de mi amigo pelinegro.

-Frank, lo llame y después giro su cabeza y se acerco tranquilamente asía mi.

-Hola Jason.

-Frank tengo que preguntarte algo y es urgente.

-Vale dispara.

-Pues no encuentro a Percy.

-Ya pero si Percy no quiere que lo encuentres no lo vas a hacer, lo sé porque cuando atacamos el barco pirata nadie lo encontró hasta que apareció con el cadáver del capitán del barco.

-Bueno da igual, me preguntaba si sabias donde se encuentra.

-Pues creo que no, déjame pensar, no, definitivamente no sé donde se encuentra nuestro amigo.

-Jooooo tío, ahora ¿Cómo lo encuentro?

-Pregúntale a Di Ángelo.

-¿Quién?

-Perdón a veces se me olvida que no sueles salir de tu castillo y no sabes quién es quién.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero dime ¿Quién es ese tal Di Ángelo?

-Ves a ese que está en la esquina y está vestido todo de negro.

-Sí lo veo, pero ¿Por qué ese tal Di Ángelo lo tendría que saber?

-Porque Di Ángelo es un marginado, un antisocial, siempre esta apartado y como no tiene nada que hacer se fija que hace cada persona.

-Ok.

Frank se fue a donde estaba bailando antes y yo fui a la esquina a hablar con Di Ángelo.

ÉL tenía el pelo negro como Percy y los ojos más oscuros que he visto en mi vida, la piel la tenía olivácea, esta piel es muy rara es casi imposible de encontrar.

-Hola, dije nervioso.

-Hola Jason vienes a mí porque quieres encontrar a Percy, ¿O me equivoco?

-Veo que Frank no bromeaba con que sabias todo lo que pasa.

-No, pero ¿Quieres que te lo diga si o no?

-Si eres tan amable.

-Veo que tienes buenos modales, sonrío de una manera espeluznante que me hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Me han educado así…

-Estas nervioso por mi presencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunte asustado, temiendo que me dijera que tenía poderes demoniacos.

-Lenguaje corporal.

-Vale, ¿Puedes contestarme a mí pregunta?

-Lo vi dirigirse al jardín, dijo apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al jardín.

-Gracias, le di unas de mis mejores sonrisas y me fui, ese niño me daba mucho terror.

Camine al jardín y por fin vi a mi atontado amigo.

-Percy, lo llame, pero no contesto.

-Percy, siguió sin contestar, no siquiera me miró.

Le puse la mano enfrente y de él y la moví lentamente, pero siguió mirando al frente, nunca había vista a Percy así, ¿Estaría aterrorizado por el miedo? ¿Pero Percy a que le tendría miedo? No tenía miedo ni a los mismísimos piratas, ¿Qué le asustaría tanto como para dejarlo así? Si le asustaba a Percy no quería ni imaginarme como me aterrorizaría a mí, lo más probable es que gritaría como una niñita. Me arme de valor y mire delante cuando de repente la vi.

Vi a una chica hermosa con el pelo rubio y tormentosos ojos grises que miraba al cielo nocturno, esa chica me hizo sentir como ninguna lo había hecho y por la expresión de mi amigo también, tengo que conocerla, ella podría ser la chica perfecta para mí, me peleare por ella con Percy si hace falta.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Hola gente, adivinad quien sigue con el ordenador pequeño sin arreglar, si esta chica, me señalo a mí misma, además para rematarme estoy enferma con un mareo que ni te lo crees, vamos que no estoy en mi mes.**

**PD: Esto lo digo por si Rick Riordan lo ve, que guay, y me denuncia, estoy jodida.**

**PDD: Los personajes son creación del tío Rick, y la trama de una servidora, espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Percy:

No podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica de pelo rubio, tampoco podía dar ni siquiera un paso, ¿Y si hablaba con ella y no le gustaba?, yo estaba nervioso e inseguro.

Estaba tan absorto observando a la muchacha que no oí a mi mejor amigo Jason acercándose, que como yo se quedo mirando sin apartar la vista de la joven, cuando la miró me dio una punzada de celos, ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a mirarla? Ella es mía, él no tiene derecho a observarla.

Empezó a caminar en la dirección de la chica, intente reprimir toda la ira que sentía en este mismo instante, lo cogí del hombro suavemente para no hacerle daño, podía hacerle bastante mía y ganas no me faltaban, pero era mi amigo, pero no iba a permitir que mirara a la chica que me pertenecía. Me ignoro completamente y aparto mi mano, yo no pude reprimir más mi ira, mi enfado hasta creo que casi llego a ser odio, y lo agarre del brazo con todas mis fuerzas y él hizo una mueca de dolor mientras reprimía un grito de dolor, lo hale y los dos nos encaminamos hacía un lugar privado donde pudiéramos hablar sin distracciones.

-Auuu, aulló de dolor.

Lo solté dentro de una pequeña cabaña rustico hecha de madera, estaba bastante sucia, parecía que no la habían limpiado en años, esta cabañita estaba situada en uno de los extremos de inmenso jardín, se encontraba escondida detrás de unos matorrales, poco conocían la existencia de la cabaña.

-Tío ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Jason nada más llegar.

-Lo que me pasa eres tú, le contesto airado.

-¿Yo?

-No mi prima la coja, ironicé.

-No sabía que tenias una prima coja, pensé que tú padre y tú madre no tenían ningún hermano.

-Déjate de cachondeo hablo muy enserio.

-Tú nunca hablas enserio.

-Pues esta vez sí.

-Vale, ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-No te hagas el inocente lo sabes perfectamente.

-Yo no me hago el inocente.

-Si te lo haces, cada vez estaba más furioso con mi amigo.

Jason lo noto porque se le quitó la estúpido sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-¿Me lo puedes recordar entonces?

-Intentaste acercarte a la chica rubia que estaba en el jardín, mi voz ya no tenía la felicidad que solía tener y ahora estaba seria.

-¿Y? ¿A caso es un delito?

-Sí y uno muy gordo en el código de la amistad que tenemos.

-Percy, a mi me urge encontrar una esposa y esa chica creo que puede ser la adecuada, dijo esto demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-Me da igual, dije firme.

-Además tú y no decías que no querías novio porque partirías mañana con el barco y tú no te quedaras en tierra como hizo tu padre.

-Es diferente, me defendí como pude.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

Me quede sin palabras no sabía que responder, bueno en realidad sí, pero no le iba a decir a mi mejor amigo que ahora ella era parte de mí y sin ella lo más probable que no seguiría vivo, era muy cursi y se burlaría de mía, también se lo diría a todo el pueblo y no quiero soportar esa humillación.

Jason sonrío triunfante y se fue de la cabaña para irse con la chica que amo, y yo como soy muy inteligente le seguí para escuchar su próxima conversación.

Jason se acerco a la rubia con aires de grandeza, como diciendo que él puede conquistar a cualquier chica, él ya estaba al lado de ella.

-Hola, Jason sonrío con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía.

-Hola, dije ella sin mirarle y eso me hizo sonreír a mí.

-¿Qué tal?, Jason se puso delante de ella para que lo mirara, estaba perdido casi todas las chicas se enamoraban de él cuando lo veían.

-Príncipe si viene a ligar conmigo no va a funcionar, he oído que está buscando una esposa y yo no pienso casarme en mucho tiempo, así que vete porque lo único que conseguirás de mí es que ignore todos tus intentos de conversar conmigo, se aparto de Jason para seguir contemplando las estrellas.

Mi mejor amigo estaba atónito ninguna chica le había rechazado de la manera que lo hizo ella, se acercó a mí, él sabía que lo estaba espiando, odio que nos conozcamos también el uno al otro.

-Viste lo que me ha dicho.

-Yo lo único de lo que me entere es de que te ha dado calabazas, era mi turno de sonreír.

-No, lo que pasa que ella es mi tipo de chica, es inteligente, guapa y valiente, mi sonrisa decayó.

-Pero te ha dado calabazas.

-Da igual iré a hablar con ella otra vez.

La chica no estaba, Jason se fue a buscarla y yo me quede allí como un tonto, hasta que alguien me toco con un dedo en el hombro asustándome, me gire y vi a la chica que robó mi corazón.

-Sabes que no está bien espiar a la gente, ella sonrío y con esa sonrisa me derritió.

-No es exactamente espiar es observar, se rió y su risa sonó como música para mis oídos.

-Bueno pues puedes observarme cuando quieras mi capitán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hay carteles publicitarios por todo el pueblo, no hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo.

-Ósea que tu sabes mi nombre por los carteles.

-Lo sé, es Perseo Jackson, pero prefieres Percy, algo en mi interior surgió cuando dijo mi nombre.

-Entonces, pues creo que tengo derecho a saber tú nombre.

-Mi nombre es Annabeth, no me gusta que me llamen Annie es más lo odio, si lo haces lo más probable es que te lleves una patada en la espinilla en el mejor de los casos.

-Vale, nada de diminutivos con tu nombre, estoy advertido, los dos reímos por mis tonterías.

Annabeth se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella me enamoraba aun más.

-Mi capitán cuando quieras conversar solo búscame, me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y me dio la sensación que había llegado flotando hasta el Olimpo.

Se levantó y entró en la fiesta, dejándome sentado solo, pensando si merecía la pena quedarme para estar con ella o si ella querría ir conmigo en el barco.

De pronto enfrente de mí apareció delante de mí, mi mejor amigo con cara de poco amigos.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Personas no se me ocurre ningún saludo normal, así que les voy a decir el saludo de Violeta la hermana del pescadero de la serie de la que se avecina, los españoles sabrán los que les estoy diciendo, hola jupiteños.**

**PD: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Rick Riordan.**

**PDD: Comenten, que me enfado y mucho.**

CAPÍTULO 7

Percy:

En este momento no sabía cómo sentirme, me debatía entre el amor, producido por el beso en la mejilla que me dio la dulce Annabeth, con ganas de reírme o un poquito de miedo, solo un poco, las dos sensaciones están producidas por la cara que está poniendo mi mejor amigo Jason.

Su cara consistía en que tenía los labios fruncidos, tan fruncidos que si le aplicaba más fuerza los rompería, parecía que tenía una sola ceja encima de los ojos, todo el conjunto me daban ganas de reír sin control, pero lo que me daba un mínimo temor en el cuerpo era su mirada, nunca lo había visto poniendo esa mirada ni creía posible que la tuviera con lo feliz y alegre que suele estar siempre, esa mirada estaba llena de emociones como el odio, el enfado, la tristeza, de que lo habían traicionado y sobre todo con ganas de estrangularme, si las miradas matasen estoy seguro de que ahora mismo se estaría llevando a cabo mi funeral.

Ahora era el momento de hablar y yo como siempre que estaba nervioso iba a soltar mi frase típica.

-¿Te quiero Jason?

-¿Cómo has podido? Dijo el moviendo exageradamente las manos.

-¿Cómo he podido hacer qué? Sabía lo que iba a decir pero tenía demasiado miedo para soltarlo de golpe, espero que Jason sienta lo mismo.

-TRAICIONARME, gritó, ¡A la! lo ha soltado de golpe.

-Yo no te he traicionado, en cierto modo no, porque fue ella quien me dio un beso en la mejilla y ella fue la que se acerco a mí para hablar.

-Te dije que me gustaba, dijo aun gritando solo que un poco más suave.

-Y… Me hice el tonto para ver si aflojaba el ánimo.

-¡Y me la robaste! No funciono la estratagema que idee.

-Primero no la trates como si fuera un objeto es despectivo, me molesto que la tratara como una cosa porque ella era la chica más guapa, lista y valiente de este mundo y no voy a tolerar una falta de respeto a su persona.

-Mira el defensor de las chicas, sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de conversación.

-¡CALLATE! Le espete.

-Vale, se rindió ante mi fina prosa.

-Y segundo no te he traicionado porque ella fue la que se acerco a mí porque parecía un acosador.

-Pero yo tengo preferencia porque necesito una esposa urgente y ella me gusta, cosa que ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir.

-Odio decirte esto, en realidad no lo odiaba quería espetárselo en todo el careto que tiene.

-Pues no me lo digas, si odias decírmelo.

-Te lo voy a decir y tú te vas quedar calladito y tranquilo sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras lo digo, ¿Capisci? No sé de donde vino el italiano pero me alegro, así parece que estaba muy enfadado, que lo estaba y que era inteligente, cosa que rara vez era.

-Lo entiendo, ¡Ah! Vale, capisci era que si lo entendía.

-Yo la vi primero y según el código de los amigos tengo todo el derecho de ir detrás de ella, ¡TOMA! Soy genial, al final sí que me dio un buen resultado leerme el libro de los colegas.

-Ya pero según el código tengo derecho a intentarlo porque tengo más urgencia de conseguir una chica, algo no me cuadra de lo que ha dicho ¡Espera! Que tramposo.

-¡Eres un tramposo eso no estaba en el libro!

-Puse una clausula así que tengo todo el derecho.

-Pues que la conquiste el mejor, levante una mano para que la apretara para sellar el trato.

-Pues que gane el mejor, coincidió y nos apretamos las manos.

-Ósea yo, dije mientras nos alejábamos para entrar a la fiesta.

Entramos todo estaba como antes no ha habido ni un vomito por el alcohol que habían ingerido, eso era una buena señal.

Annabeth estaba en una esquina sola sirviéndose un poco de ponche, y tan pronto como Jason la vio salió corriendo y yo como buen amigo lo seguí para escuchar la conversación.

-Hola preciosidad ¿Quieres bailar? Le dijo coquetamente.

-Primero no me digas preciosidad y segundo paso de ti, acto seguido se fue y yo no pude evitar reírme.

Era mi turno y me acerque poco a poco a ella, estaba tan nervioso que me tropecé y acabe delante de la chica que se reía divertida de mi torpeza.

-¿Estás bien? Me dio la mano para levantarme y yo la acepte.

-Me hice una herida en el codo, pero aparte de eso bien, le sonreí.

-Si no te duele mucho ¿Tal vez quieras que bailemos?

-Te advierto que soy un pésimo bailarín.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos a la pista de baile, un montón de miradas atónitas se fijaron en nosotros, las miradas de Leo por estar con un pivón, como diría él, y la de Jason eran las más sorprendidas. Yo no dejaba de tropezarme bailando mientras mi acompañante lo hacía de maravilla.

-Veo que no bromeabas cuando decías que eras un pésimo bailarín.

-No, no lo hacía, los dos reímos.

Jason se acerco a nosotros.

-Si quieres bailar bien ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo?

-Está bailando conmigo.

Y ahí empezó la peor pelea de la historia, por poco no llegamos a los puños, si hubiéramos llegado estaba claro que yo sería el ganador, yo desde pequeño he entrenado, mi cuerpo está perfectamente condicionado para ganar una pelea. De repente me di cuenta de que Annabeth no estaba.

Me fui de la pelea al jardín y Jason me siguió, los dos la buscamos, cuando de repente la vimos pero no estaba sola, estaba con un pirata y este le estaba poniendo la espada en el cuello.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Hola gente, hoy me siento muy vaga, cuando más cansada estoy más cansada me siento, no tiene sentido pero es así. Al fin y al cabo la pereza en el mejor pecado capital, ya que no te deja cometer los otros.**

**PD: Estos personajes son creación de la menda, que no es mentira lo siento Rick, no me denuncies.**

CAPÍTULO 8

Percy:

Annabeth estaba siendo apuntada por una espada, sentía terror, era la primera vez que una espada me causaba ese sentimiento y esa espada no me apuntaba para nada a mí, me daba miedo que la hirieran, que hirieran a mi rubia, a una parte de mí, a mi vida. Por primera vez sentía que alguien dependía de mí, a un soldado le enseñan que no se tiene que preocupar de nadie excepto de él mismo, y es verdad que me preocupaba de mí mismo, ella era una parte mí, una parte sin la que no podría vivir.

Miré a Jason que se encontraba al lado mío, su cara estaba llena de terror, no tanto como la mía, en mi mente estaba barajando un plan para que todos salgamos airosos de esta, yo sería capaz de dejar a mi rubia con Jason y que huyeran de aquí dejándome a mí para que me matara, lo único que me importaba era que ella estuviera viva y a salvo.

Jason no se movía, el pobre no reaccionaba bien bajo presión, esta sería su primer encuentro con piratas y esperaba que no fuera su primer secuestro ni tampoco su primera lucha, me sentía responsable de él, aunque estuviéramos enfadados quería que estuviera a salvo, no tanto como ha Annabeth pero lo importante era la intención.

Annabeth no parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, raro porque seguramente era la primera vez que le apuntaban con una espada bien afilada por lo que veía, eso demostraba que era valiente como yo ya sabía.

Di un paso asía delante, pero Jason me dio la mano, claro estaba asustado y no quería que su mejor amigo, ósea yo, se pusiera en peligro, estaba orgulloso de él por admitir esos sentimientos.

-Percy como vamos a ir los dos juntos a rescatarla, quiero ir primero para que vea que soy tan o incluso más valiente que ella, y ahí se fue my orgullo.

-Vale, si sabes quién es ese hombre y las dos posibilidades que puede hacer con ella.

-Es… ¿Peter Pan? Y las posibilidades son ¿Que quiere compañía y amor? No sé porque pensé que sabría que era un pirata, ¡A sí! porque es muy obvio, vamos si tiene un gorro pirata y la ropa que siempre usan los piratas con un amenazante sable.

-No, fatal no has dado ni una.

-Vale sabiondo, no creería que vaya a decir esto, ya que eres más listo en este tema ilústrame, lo raro de las palabras que dijo fue que no tenían ni un ápice de sarcasmo.

-La persona que está apuntando a MÍ rubia es un pirata, resalte el mí para ver si se daba cuenta de que era de mi propiedad.

-Vale, nunca había visto a ninguno, Jason era una lumbrera no sé dio cuenta de que nada de lo que quise decir.

-Y lo que pueden hacer es o matarla si tiene suerte o…

-Matar es malo ¿Por qué si tiene suerte?

-Porque la otra es que la secuestren y la torturen.

-¿Cómo la salvamos?

-Dirás que como la voy a salvar tú te quedas aquí.

-Pero…

-No quiero ninguna protesta ¿Entendido? Lo interrumpí, no quiero que se meta en peligro, ya que es mi mejor amigo e hijo del rey, vamos un rehén muy importante y apreciado entre esos sucios piratas.

-Pero…

-¿Entendido? Insistí.

-Entendido mi capitán, dijo con una sonrisa, algo se le estaba pasando por la mente, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para averiguarlo porque mi ángel estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque pirata.

Me apresure para entrar en acción, no voy a permitir, ni permitiré que haga daño a mi Annabeth.

Mire al pirata, su pelo era rubio, no como el Annabeth, su rubio era un rubio arena, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y cruzándole la cara tenía una cicatriz que no llegaba a estropear su sonrisa, no sé cómo será esa sonrisa, ya que los piratas no se ríen, bueno si pero de cosas crueles, él será una persona sucia, asquerosa y malvada como todos los de su raza.

-Eh, le llamé y capte su atención.

Me miro mal, pero no sé porque pero esa mirada tenía algún que otro sentimiento que no distinguí porque enseguida aparto la mirada.

-Oye porque no dejas a la señorita y te enfrentas a mí, dije retándole.

Él sonrío como repuesta, apareció un amigo suyo y cogió a Annabeth, esta tenía una mueca de asco y parecía aburrida.

Mire al primer pirata y le puse una mirada feroz, que desde que la vio se le borro esa asquerosa sonrisa que tenía.

-Sí yo gano sueltas a la dama, dije.

-¿Y sí yo gano? Dijo él, para mi disgusto tenía buena voz y me molestaba.

-Como no vas a ganar eso da igual, le apunte con mi espada.

-En el caso que gané yo que gano.

-El honor de haber derrotado a el capitán de la flota real y podras secuestrarme.

-¿Y qué pasa con la dama?

-La sueltas en los dos casos.

El pirata miró a Annabeth y sonrió.

-Has conseguido a un buen enamorado.

Annabeth lo miró con desprecio.

Él sin ningún aviso se abalanzo sobre mí, pero yo muy ágilmente lo esquivé, la lucha seguía, nuestras espadas chocaban una y otra vez y soltaba chispas, de repente sus amigos se unieron el que tenía a Annabeth la soltó y ella para mí alivio salió corriendo.

-Sois un tramposo.

-Es lo que pasa con un pirata, somos tramposos por naturaleza, sonrió.

Yo paraba las espadas de todos, solo podía defenderme, eran demasiados, tarde o temprano me quedaría sin fuerza y ganarían la batalla, por sorpresa apareció Jason con otra espada y empezamos a luchar codo con codo y derrotamos a todos y cada uno de los piratas.

Iba a preguntarle que hacía aquí cuando alguien golpeo en la cabeza a Jason con una botella y cayó desmayado. Iba a golpear a la persona que hizo esto, cuando sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza, oí cristales rompiéndose y de repente un fundido en negro.

Me acababa de desmayar, solo quería ver por última vez a mi ángel.


	11. Capítulo 9

**¿Por qué existe el colegio? Yo creo que quien lo invento lo hizo porque se aburría y le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de los pobres e indefensos niños y adolecentes, ¿Alguien tiene otra idea que no favorezca a los estudios?**

**PD: Estos personajes son la creación de Rick Riordan, la trama no, es mía por si alguien la lee que no la copie que nos vemos en los tribunales, lo digo enserio.**

**PDD: Hola, es que no había saludado.**

CAPÍTULO 9

Percy:

Solo recuerdo cosas sin sentido después de que me golpearán, recuerdo una voz que decía que se había pasado, que no deberíamos estar desmayados y que uno de los dos, Jason o yo, no debería estar en este lugar.

Recuerdo el olor a ron y de la comida rancia, y cantos, una canción pirata, no tenía ni idea porque estaban cantando justamente esa canción, ya lo sé debería haber saber qué es lo que pasaba, pero en mi defensa estaba todavía conmocionado por el fuerte golpe que me habían dado por la espalda, porque si no lo hubiera noqueado y yo le hubiera dado con la maldita botellita de las narices.

Desperté, lo primero que vi fueron varias barras de hierro enfrente de mí, lo único que sabía era por lógica estaba en una celda, y ahora mismo me movía sin moverme, estaba en un barco, estaba en un estúpido barco. Me levante y mire las demás celdas, estaban todas vacías a excepción de tres, las que estaban a mis lados y la que estaba enfrente.

La que estaba enfrente tenía encerrada a una chica, su cabello era negro o marrón, cambiaba de color y sus ojos eran iguales que su cabello también cambiaban de color, la chica era guapa eso no lo niego, pero nadie puede entrar en mi corazón, pues está ocupado por una rubia de ojos grises tormentosos.

A la derecha de mi celda estaba un chico afroamericano, no era muy guapo, pero a juzgar por cómo construía cosas rápidamente y después la desasía y construía otra, era muy habilidoso con las manos.

Mire a la izquierda y vi a una de las personas más importantes e influyentes en mi vida, era Jason. Ahora lo veía todo claro, yo era quien no debía estar aquí, como dijo la voz que escuche cuando estaba medio grogui, era él el objetivo, era el hijo del rey pagarían mucho por su rescate.

Todos los presentes no hacían caso a los intentos de conversación, pues la chica se miraba una y otra vez en un espejo que tenía y escondía cuando un carcelero pasaba, y el chica afroamericano estaba siempre construyendo cosas con las piezas que tenía, como la chica él también las escondía cuando pasaba el carcelero, podría haber hablado con Jason pero estaba dormido, el golpe le afectaría más él que a mí, pues yo crecí en un pueblo donde que los borrachos y los locos de podían dar si estas desprevenido con una botella y Jason en un hermoso castillo que allí las botellas se usaban exclusivamente para abrirlas y poner su contenido en un vaso.

Así que hay estaba yo en mi prisión sin poder conversar con nadie, me concentre en pensar y tener una conversación metal cosa que fue deprimente y al mínimo ruido me desconcentraba.

Empecé a repasar todo lo sucedido en este día nefasto, si es que es el mismo día no tengo ni idea de cuánto he pasado dormido, y caí en la cuanta de algo, más bien de que mi ángel no estaba, ella a la mínima oportunidad se había puesto a salvo y eso me alegraba que ella estaba sana y salva era lo único que me ponía contento y dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro en este momento, pero a la vez me sentía triste porque no podría hablar más con ella, no podría tocarla como deseo, no poder besarla hasta quedarme sin aire.

Por fin después de una media hora Jason se levantó, el chica debía de haber dormido bien y no estaría viendo, pues hizo lo que normalmente haría por la mañana cuando se levantara, pues hizo su cama imaginaria y comió el asqueroso pan que le dejaron y menos mal que lo pare antes de que se empezara a desvestir, ¡Qué trauma!

Lo llamé y salió de su ensoñación, miro a todos lados sorprendido, aterrado y a la vez emocionado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un calabozo, en un barco, somos rehenes.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Dijo señalando a nuestros compañeros de prisión.

-No lo sé, no quieren decirme nada.

-Sera porque no eres muy amable que digamos.

-¡EH! Que yo soy un amor.

-Sí, por eso no quieren hablar contigo.

-Ellos tampoco es que sean súper amables que digamos, yo solo los trato como ellos me tratan a mí.

Jason me ignoro y se acerco a los barrotes de su celda, todos los presentes lo miraron, es normal pues él se crió para que todos lo escucharan, él era un líder, pero siempre me hacía caso, ya que él es un líder hecho y yo soy un líder natural, pero no amable.

-Chicos y chica, todos hemos compartido esta suerte así que porque no ideamos un plan para escapar, pero antes díganme su nombre y nos ponemos a trabajar.

-Yo me llamó Silena, dijo la chica.

-Y yo Bekenfor **(No recuerdo como se escribe) **Charles Bekenfor, todos me llaman por el apellido.

-Yo soy Jason Grace hijo del rey de Tazacorte, encantado.

-Y yo soy Percy Jackson capitán de un barco.

-Es hora de pensar un plan para escapar, dijo Jason.

Teníamos un plan verdaderamente bueno y empezamos con él.

Silena llamó al guardia y él se acerco como muy tonto y lo cegó con el espejo y Bekenfor rompió las barras con un invento que hizo y le dio en todo su cabezota y lo dejo cao como ellos hicieron con Jason y con un servidor.

Salimos corriendo hacia arriba, yo noqueaba toda persona que intentaba detener nuestro avance, cuando de repente apareció una chica y como yo no tenía espada nos noqueo a todos.

Ella era alta debía tener más años que yo, tenía el pelo negro corto con una mecha azul, sus ojos eran azules eléctricos iguales que a los de Jason.

Ella nos metió en el calabozo y nos quito el espejo y los cachivaches de Bekenfor, cuando Jason la vio mejor se quedo atónito y dijo solo una cosa.

-¿Thalía?

-Hola hermano, contesto ella con una sonrisa.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Gente, aquí os paso o cuento o escribo, eso como ustedes queráis, de esta historia fantástica, ya sé que no pueda hacer decir eso porque soy la autora, insertar risa de loca, no penséis que estoy loca, todos estamos un poco locos, y él que no es que no es normal, sin ofender.**

**PD: Estos personajes son creación de el tío Rick, la historia es de invención, lo sé tengo mucha imaginación.**

CAPÍTULO 10

Percy:

Jason estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, yo nunca lo había visto de ese modo, lo había visto contento, enfadado, emocionado… pero nunca con esa cara que ahora estaba poniendo.

Su cara era indescriptible, hare todo lo posible para describirla, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, si los abría más yo apostaría que se salían de su cara, su boca tampoco pasaba desapercibida, pues formaba una perfecta o, si esa era la cara de mi mejor amigo ante una gran sorpresa.

En cambio Thalía estaba tranquila y serena, como si el tiempo que pasaron separados nunca hubiera pasado, ella solamente sonreía sin mostrar sus dientes, una pregunta me cruzo la mente, ¿Qué hacía la autentica heredera de Tazacorte en un barco pirata con ropa pirata? Mi cabeza dio con la respuesta rápidamente. Cuando Thalía se escapo unos piratas la secuestraron y torturaron hasta que la pobre Thalía presa del pánico les dijo que se uniría a ellos con la condición que no la matasen y ahora Jason él y todos los presentes incluido a ella escaparían de este barco asqueroso y volverían a tierra para ser perfectamente felices.

Jason aparentemente se recuperó de su estado de shock inicial, y abrió la boca para finalmente hablar.

-Hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿Eso es lo que me preguntas? No hay ni un ¿Cómo estás querida hermana? O ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años? O incluso aceptaría que me intentaras dar un abrazo, Thalía levanto una ceja y soltó una risita.

-Perdón, se disculpo Jason intentando abrazar a Thalía, que no pude pues estábamos otra vez encarcelados y Thalía se negó a abrazar a su hermano, ella no le gustaba nada las muestras de afecto, o eso antes de que se escapara, no ha cambiado mucho en su forma de ser.

-¿Cómo estás queridísima hermana mayor?

-Estoy perfectamente, es un gesto muy bonito que lo hayas preguntado, Thalía sonrío, sin mostrar los dientes nuevamente.

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo en el que no estábamos juntos?

-Primero vagué por la calles y me encontré a unos chico y me hice amiga de ellos y tuvimos mil aventuras, pero eso es otra historia que no voy a contar, después los tres amigos nos separamos, bueno nos separamos no, pues fue uno quien se separo de los dos amigos que quedamos.

-Entonces ¿Hiciste amigos en tu viaje y no estuviste sola?

-Claro que no, esos amigos eran muy buenos, mis primeros amigos de verdad, que querían mi amistad sin importar que yo fuera hija de un rey y la heredera al trona, ahora eres tú hermanito, papá te está presionando con lo de encontrar una esposa o ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Papá me hizo lo mismo a mí.

Con cada palabra que decía Thalía mi mejor amigo se encontraba más eufórico, normal, eran las primeras palabras que hablaban desde que Thalía se escapo, Jason siempre pensó que no la volvería a ver y cada día se atormentaba con el recuerdo de su hermana mayor, Thalía tiene seis años más que Jason y la última vez que la vio tenía seis añitos y ella doce.

-Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? Dijo Jason en un tono inquisitivo.

-Dispara si no temes lo peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?

-Es hermana mayor, y no te lo voy a decir, es confidencial lo que hago aquí, sonrío misteriosamente.

-¡Pero no me dejes con esta intriga!

-Tengo una teoría, hable por primera vez que comenzó la conversación.

-Comparte esa teoría con nosotros por favor Jackson, Thalía hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a todos los presentes.

-Cuando hacías el viaje tuyo te capturaron unos piratas y te torturaron, para que no lo hicieran más te uniste a ellos, mi teoría era bastante buena tenía sentido, algo raro.

-Es una buena teoría, pero lamento decirte que es incorrecta.

-Entonces… Jason y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy pirata por voluntad propia.

Jason y yo no podíamos hablar, ¿Cómo una chica con una buena educación y que lo tenía todo podía convertirse en una pirata?

Thalía me miro evaluándome de arriba abajo y cuando acabo se cruzo una sonrisa por su cara, ¡Acaso abusaría de mí! Thalía no era de esas chicas, pero había cambiado.

-Veo porque se ha enamorado de ti aunque lo niegue, estás muy atractivo, dijo Thalía aunque como de costumbre no entendí ni una palabra de lo que había dicho y mirando la cara de mis compañeros de cárcel ninguno entendió, aunque Silena tenía una sonrisa, otra chica que le gustaba los romances, típico.

-¿Quién se ha enamorado de Percy? Jason rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.

-No te incumbe hermanito.

Thalía subió ha cubierta dejando a Jason con la palabra en la boca, cosa que ha él no le gustaba, de repente su car se iluminó, eso solo le pasaba cuando tenía una idea.

-Jason ¿Puedes compartir esa idea con nosotros? Los dos chicos miraron a mi mejor amigo.

-Recuerdas que te hable que leí un libro de piratas y sus normas, dijo Jason y recordé que si me lo dijo, pero espere que no me preguntará nada más porque no había escuchado más de esa conversación.

-Si… dije esto mientras asentía y le decía a Jason que no me estaba enterando ni papa con un mensaje subliminal que él solo podía notar.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es pedir el derecho a parlamentar.

-¡Genial! Espera, ¿Qué es parlamentar?

-Es una norma que todos los piratas deben cumplir.

-Eso no explica mucho, dijo Silena.

-Esta norma consiste en que podemos hablar con el capitán del barco sin ser dañados.

-¿Eso en que nos ayuda? Preguntó esta vez Bekenfor.

-Para ir a matarlo, dije yo decidido.

-Percy nos superan en número, y sería para poder negociar con él, dijo Jason convencido de que era un buen negociantes.

-Chicos es hora de que conozcamos al capitán, sonreí divertido.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Gente ¿Cómo os va la vida? A mí… No sé si bien o mal, por una parte mal porque tengo que estudiar y no me gusta nada, y bien porque soy alegre de nacimiento.**

**PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick Troll, perdón Riordan.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Percy:

Íbamos a empezar con el plan, era un gran plan, para ser creación de un principito que lo más cerca que ha estado de la vida real ha sido dar un paseo agarrado de su padre cuando tenía cinco años.

Silena sonreía desde su celda, al parecer ella y Beckendorf habían estado aquí mucho tiempo, exigiendo ver al capitán y ellos se habían negado, nos habían contado que este no era un barco normal y corriente, no sabía como un barco no podía ser normal pero cualquier información es buena.

Jason puso su cara entre los barrotes, los piratas que pasaban por allí se pararon, eran exactamente iguales, bueno uno era más alto que el otro, eso era lo único que los diferenciaba, los dos tenían rasgos de elfo y sonrisas escalofriantes.

El más alto se acerco a Jason, mi mejor amigo tenía unas ganas terribles de retroceder, pero se contuvo se quedo ahí quieto para poder hablar.

-Hola, saludo cordialmente.

-Mira si es el principito que se cuela, dijo el alto y el otro se río.

-¿Cómo están? Preguntó y ellos se rieron.

Me pegue a los barrotes, Jason estaba dialogando con ellos y eso no se puede hacer, antes de que pudiera hablar Jason me hizo una seña de que esto se ocuparía él, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia.

-Chico deja de ser amable, eso aquí no funciona, dijo el bajo.

-¿Por qué no me decís vuestros nombres?

-Este chico me da yuyu, dijo el bajo.

-No es normal que sea así de amable, coincidió el alto.

-Los nombres, dijo Jason.

-Yo soy Travis Stoll, dijo el alto.

-Y yo soy Connor Stoll, dijo el bajo.

-Bien Travis y Connor, yo… no deje terminar a mi amigo.

-Pedimos el derecho a parlamentar, dije sin rodeos.

Jason me miró enfadado, él quería ganarse a los piratas para que cumplieran el derecho, pero por lo que había dicho estaban obligados a hacerlo, él quería que lo hicieran por su propia voluntad, pero yo no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar una estúpida conversación innecesaria.

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído, llevadnos con el capitán, Beckendorf y Silena se pegaron a los barrotes.

Travis y Connor se miraron entre sí, después Travis subió ha cubierta y Connor nos miraba compadeciéndose de nosotros, ¿Por qué nos miraba así? Por lo que vi ellos eran unos chicos muy alegres, pero desde que nombramos al capitán sus sonrisas se habían apagado, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Travis bajó las escaleras con Thalía, ella no estaba sonriendo como antes ahora estaba seria, desde que nos vio a todos se paro y grito.

-¿¡Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha dicho eso?! Levante la mano.

-Lo hemos planeado todos, dijo Jason mirando mal a su hermana.

-Pues os ha salido mal, dijo Thalía.

-No nos ha salido mal nada porque estas obligada a cumplirlo, dijo Jason con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No, porque no negociaréis.

-Bueno por lo menos lo intentaremos, dijo Jason.

-Yo no hago nada sin luchar, dije serio.

-Y con espíritu luchador, ya veo como se ha enamorado de ti, yo tenía una cara de confusión bastante graciosa porque Thalía rió.

-No nos desviemos de la conversación, dijo Jason antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto sobre el tema de mi ¿Enamorada?

-Pero si los temas de amor son los mejores de todos, saltó Silena.

-Ya, pero ahora lo importante es negociar con el capitán para poder salir, dijo Jason, Silena iba a protestar pero Beckendorf le hizo un gesto para que se callara y ella le obedeció pero protestando, dijo cosas sobre chicos que no entienden y que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa.

-Bueno, si queréis vivir aquí con pan y agua todos los días será mejor que os quedéis sin hablar con nuestra capitán.

-Espera un momento, ¿Has dicho nuestra? Pregunte incrédulo.

-Sí, me quede helado la mayoría de capitanes eran chicos no solía haber chicas piratas y mucho menos capitanas.

-No nos vamos a echar atrás, dijo firmemente Jason.

-Bien, Thalía nos soltó a todos y subimos a cubierta.

El barco era enorme, no me había dado cuenta cuando nosotros subimos por el intento de fuga.

Tenía una vela negra, pero en vez de tener una calavera como en todos los barcos piratas llevaba un búho, en la punta del barco una estatua de una sirena descansaba plácidamente, yo reconocí este barco al instante, y no me gustaba donde estaba, estaba en mi peor pesadilla y a la vez mi mayor sueño, nos encontrábamos en la perla negra.

Una chica con ojos llenos de maldad, con el pelo marrón enmarañado y bastante voluminosa por los músculos se acercó a nosotros.

-Pero si tenemos nuevos prisioneros, sonrió malévolamente.

-No son nuevos Clarisse, dijo Thalía.

-Es la primera vez que los veo.

-Ya, porque no bajas y nuestra capitana no te cuenta nada sobre nada en general, la tal Clarisse bufó.

-Bueno, al menos, yo no soy su supuesta mano derecha y no me manda a hacer recados que haría un pirata con el puesto más bajo, Clarisse sonrió petulante.

-Lo hago porque quiero y porque en los prisioneros esta mi hermano, contestó Thalía.

-Vale, venga nuevos, dijo Clarisse pero antes de que la siguiéramos Thalía se puso delante.

-Clarisse, ellos son Silena y Beckendorf llevan aquí tres meses y si no lo hemos matado es porque nos vienen bien las habilidades del chico y no creo que quiera que matemos a la chica, y estos de aquí son mi hermano el príncipe y el general Percy Jackson, dijo Thalía.

Ahora sabía porque no nos habían matado nos necesitaban a todos menos a mí, porque yo no debía estar en este lugar, pero me alegraba así Jason no estaría solo.

-Mira la capitana está ahí, dijo Clarisse sonriendo.

Una chica con el gorro de capitana apareció, era rubia, tenía la cabeza agachada, cuando la levanto el corazón me dio un brincó, era Annabeth, mi Annabeth.


End file.
